Snow and Smuppets
by ZomBbirthday
Summary: sooo its a cold day in TX, lets smut... i basicly wrote this as a sort of request, some one said 'more puppets" i hope i delivered, if not ill try again X3


It was a cold day even for texas, and Dave Strider was sitting on his couch fucking freezing, yes it was so cold in the appartment it deserved to be fucking cold, his expressed carbondioxide was exhaled in thick fog, but he didnt worry for himself who he really felt bad for was Bro, who was out in the windy weather trying to fix the busted up heating system.  
>it seemed like hours passed before the faulty electricity flickered and a low hum signaled the return of their heating systems life span.<br>"ah, fucking thank god.'  
>"yeah yeah your welcome."<br>Dave jerked his head to see bro walking through the door white dusting his shoulder and hat, "is...is it snowing?"  
>Bro smirked at the way Dave's face lit up.<br>"yeah dumbass...wanna go have a snowball fight while this place heats up some?"  
>Dave nodded with a grin, not caring how it looked because when you lived in houston, texas you never seen snow...Dave Strider had never seen actual snow, which is why Bro let it go when the younger boy raced to meet him at the door to sloppily throw on a pair of red sneakers and race his older brother down the hall and up the stairs cackling the whole time.<br>Bro actually enjoyed it, hearing his brothers laughter as it bounced off the cement walls around them seeing him burst through the broken emergency roof door to watch his first glimpse of snow that wasnt captured in a picture or filmed in a movie, and when Dave stopped dead in his tracks and went silent a few feet away from the exit Bro realized that this had actually stunned the other boy, there was at least 3 inches of snoww aready on the ground, the roads would be shitty, theyd probably shut school down for a week for dave beacuase well...texans who had never been in snow didn't know how to function in it, "its gorgeous." Dave spoke softly as Bro approached no longer caring how uncool he sounded.  
>Bro smirked leftting it slide still just happy that the heat was working again.<br>"i rigid the cable again from the down stairs apartment."  
>"dude" dave grinned up at him shaking his head, cable was awesome, especially free cable.<br>Dave ran off and scoped up a wad of snow and balled it up tight...  
>Thus a snow ball war insued for several hours and ended when both of them were to cold to continue, hyper and soaked Dave let Bro usher them inside, back down to their appartment the second they opened the door they both sighed softly as heat embraced them, "go get some dry clothes, and take a shower if your sleeping in my room tonight."Bro said softly as he shrugged of jacket and shucked of his shoes.<br>Dave nodded, he honestly hadn't slept in his own bed since about 3 1/2 months ago when this whole ordeal had started...  
>now im sure your wondering what ordeal that is being spoken of ``````````````````````````````````````````````rewind us a bit```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` bro had went out to DJ some hot party down town, by the time Bro had shuffled through the door it was almost 3am, Dave had waited up because he hated being alone all the damn time.<br>Bro almost walked right passed Dave, but almost last second he seen the blond head of hair and paused.  
>"dave...why'r you still up man?"<br>"zombie week on Chiller. They're running the whole...series shit. last week of November til Halloween"  
>Bro nodded and rounded the couch to plop down next to Dave, he leaned his head back against the couch and smirked lazily as a hot skimpy dressed bitch got her throat ripped into.<br>"you got school tommorrow kid, why don't you get some rest."  
>"why don't you go to bed, your the one whos been gone all week."<br>That earned Dave a hard stare, and thats when Dave realized bro's shades were folded and hooked onto the collar of his shirt, this was a rare sight that Dave took alot of pride in seeing, those red eyes were captivating even if they were all glazed over and hazed out with the effects of liquer. speaking of which Bro wrecked of it. the stronge pungent scene Dave hated to admit it smelled amazing on the other strider,  
>"you should shut the fuck up Dave, go the fuck to bed,"<br>"no." Dave wasnt trying to be a prick but he was pissed that Bro thought he could be ordered around, which is why it was surprising when he was hauled off the couch and down the hall, he couldnt even think as fast as Bro was stomping down the hall and in Dave's bed room, it would have been comical had Bro not slammed him down onto his bed so hard he almost bounced off, Bro was on him suddenly, forcing him down "you lay your ass down."  
>"what not gonna tuck me in? I cant sleep with out lil cal man, and im gonna nee-"<br>"shut up, whats gotten into you?"  
>"damn you wouldnt even know would you, what with being gone all day and working all night. you fuckin smell like a bar."<br>bro gripped some of Dave's hair and made him snap his head back onto the pillow below.  
>"watch that mouth of yours."<br>Dave shuttered as hot air washed down his throat.  
>"make me."<br>Bro slapped Dave across the face making the other almost giggle. almost because giggling was for high school sluts and fangirls/boys...  
>"what the fuck man,come on you can do that.'<br>and he did, he shoved 3 of his fingers into Dave's mouth, almost making the shocked boy gag, but not quite, infact Dave was more shocked at the wave of arousal that shook his body and had his manhood hardening.  
>Dave couldnt think, could barely breath, and in his head a mantra of fucks, bro's fingers were warm and tasted like leather and salt, the rough calouses and chapped skin felt odd in his mouth but he couldnt careless as he gave into a deep burning desire to suck.<br>Bro went very still, and very quiet his breathing the only thing audable, and even that seemed to skip, hitch, deepen.  
>Dave moaned softly srawing the didgits in deeper, one hand coming up to hold Bro's wrist as he bobbed his head slowly up and down now, his tongue slipping up the middle finger making bro shiver.<br>'what, the fuck. do you think your doin?"  
>dave moved away breathing in Bro's alcohale scented breaths and feeling another rush of arousal dwindle down his spine to make his cock twitch.<br>"i don't evn know...what do you think i'm doing."  
>Bro moved away his movements slugish and off, was that fear in Bro's eyes?<br>Dave held onto Bro's wrist, seeing that singular emotion become deeper, mixing with other emotion.  
>"where are you going?"Dave asked sounding uncaring, yet annoyed.<br>Bro yanked his hand back to himself "the fuck to bed asshole..."  
>he then turned his back on Dave and slammed the door shut behind him, Dave frowned wondering just what had gotten into him, why he had done that...but ...he had always loved his brother, had always wanted to be closer, to know what he was thinking and what he felt...Dave fallowed after the older Strider, his heart pounding and his mind buzzing. it took him no time before he was at bro's door, opening it with out knocking and gasping aloud as he was slammed hard against the wall, "i- i am sorry."<br>"no dave, I'm sorry."  
>The heat crept back into daves face as he was pressed against just about spread eagle on his brothers wall.<br>"for what?"  
>"this." Bro kissed Dave hard, hards roaming down his body and stripping his clothes off as he felt up the smaller body, pinching Dave's nipples and eliciting harsh cries from the other as he moved down to his collar bone, tongue skilled and attentive, fingers working over Dave's chest, ribs and abs.<br>"f-fuck bro...don't stop."  
>Bro pulled back a little as he watched himself undo Dave's pants and strip them off, tugging them and the this boxers down together, then let go of Dave long enough to undo his own pants, pulling out his wallet quickly and removing two foil wrapped items, Dave frowned as he watched his brother rip the condom open and apply it in a dizzing amount of time, "turn around, face the wall."<br>"Bro i-"  
>"turn the fuck around."<br>Dave did as he was told, however akwardly as he couldnt get his pants off, but he lost the idea of caring as Bro pressed against him one gloved hand resting on his hip, the other being stripped off its fingerless glove with the sound of velcro.  
>then there was a fluid, cool and tingling on his tail bone, and bro's index and middle finger scooped some of it up as it started to run slow like honey down between the globes of his ass, "spread your legs out."<br>he some what akwardly shuffled his pants off one foot, and opened his legs up wide, feeling Bro's dick heavily on his back.  
>Dave gasped sharply as lube cover digits slipped over his entrance, slick fingers circling it softly, and smirking audibly as the muscels contracted.<br>"what...what are you doing?" Dave groaned feeling far to overly esposed to the other.  
>"prepairing you..." bro lickked the shell of Dave's ear as he press a finger slowly inside the other, earning another sharp intake of breath from the others mouth, "because if your going to be a fucking tease, your going to get taught that no one teases Bro strider."<br>"you- were the one who walked out."  
>"i didnt want to do this to you..."<br>"do what?"  
>"fuck you." Dave tensed as another digit was added and he had to take a long breath, was this what was going to happen, was he really going to let bro finger him, then fuck him, not that it hadnt been a fatasy, a want for gog knows how long...but what if Bro regretted this later?<br>"i've always wanted you to fuck me, bro...i've alaways wanted you to do me like this."  
>Bro shuttered and his cock pulsed at dave's words, and all as Bro brushes a tight bundle of nerves and made Dave almost double over in pleasure and shock "found it." Bro sighed softly, a dark sing song way that made Dave moan when the third finger was pressed into him, the lube making his insides feel cool and unnatural, not all bad but strange, the slight discomfort from the streatching only adding to the amazing feeling of those nerves being rubbed in a sinfully wonderful way.<br>Dave came to the conclusion he might just be a little bit of a masochist when it came to Bro hurt in like this, Feeling like the other Strider was prepped enough Bro removed his fingers and scooped up what was left of the lube off the others crack, he stroked himself quickly to ensure he was slick enough for entry, Bro then lined up with the others body and rolled his hips forward, pushing himself inside as Dave panted trying to relax, but to Dave it didnt matter, he loved it, loved the feeling of being worked open by his bro's manmeat, he could've come on the spot if he wasn't holding back tooth and nail to wait, at least till Bro was all the way inside, at the moment the head of his erection was almost fully in when Bro made a deep throaty noise and pulled back till he was barely still inside the other before pushing back in but only the same amount, in a sex fueled fog Dave realized Bro was teasing him, that the bastard was getting his rocks off in a devious way.  
>Bro moaned as he fucked that first ring of muscel and listend to the soft noises Dave was making, "sonofa-." Dave groaned. Bro slid in deeper, slower letting Dave feel every inch of him.<br>"jegus, fuck me already." Dave growled out hissing when Bro gripped his hips hard, "you sure your ready for that?" Bro didnt even wait for a reply as he jerked Dave Back and thrust into him at the same time, then began to fuck him in earnest, making the other scream and moan despritely for the next few hours, needless to say Dave didnt attend school the next morning, instead he and Bro spent it deciding what had taken place the night before, how it had come from fights to fucking, how they both knew it wouldnt be the last time, how they would have to becareful and then when both were talked out they had laid down on Bro's bed and enjoyed each others bodies till they were sore and exhausted.  
>````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````fast forward to now ``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` Dave had Bro in his mouth in an instant, the shower was comforting, warm water flowing across both soaked boys. Bro stroking Dave's hair lovingly as he watched the other with glazed eyes, his jaw slackend a little.<br>"come on Dave...mmmh get up here."  
>the other blond complied as he rose from his knees, kissing a trail up Bro's body as he went before pulling him into a hot kiss.<br>Bro rinsed them off, the soap spinning down the drain as Bro cut the water, pulling Dave out of the bathroom and pinning him onto his smuppet covered bed. Dave visably cringed at the sound of several sqeaks from the smuppets being crushed by his weight.  
>"dont make that Face...you know you love them."<br>"the hell i do...creepy ass."  
>"what you want a smuppet up your ass?"<br>"Fuck you bro,"  
>Bro only grinned and flipped Dave onto his stomach, the younger protesting violently as he heard the cap off their lube being opened and the fluid spilling down onto him thicky, slickening his crack, "stop fighting or ill punish you."<br>Dave tried to kick out in response but Bro only chuckled and forced dave down, held him still as he snatched up a random smuppet and inched its nose up and inside the squirming Strider, Soon the plush rumped toy was being pumped inside Dave, making him make unholy noises of pleasure and hating himself for it, Bro slid his cock up between dave's cheeks smoothly, the lube granting him the slick friction, Dave was bright red By now so you can only the imagen the way he felt when bro forced another dong like nose into his mouth, watching the grinnig faces of the smuppets smash themselves into Dave's orfices with the force of Bro's hands.  
>"you look hilariously sexy." Dave glared back in arguement, but groaned when Bro thrust the lower smuppet harder into the others body. "but that makes it hot as fuck, now keep sucking."<br>Dave obeyed with a soft huff of annoyance, wrapping his fingers around the body of the smuppet to better access it and for Bro's viewing pleasure,  
>Bro shifted the smuppet alittle pressing his erection against the smuppets nose and pushing in along side it, entering Dave as the said bro gripped the sheets hard at the spike of pleasured pain, Bro slide in fast, turning Dave slightly so that he was laying on his side as he strattled his lower leg and pulled the other up, fitting his shoulder into the groove as he set a fast hard pace to their coupling, using Dave's leg for leverage and pushing the smuppet in agaist his thrusts stimulating them both with the tight drag of the critters soft fabric.<br>Dave groaned aloud his tongue laving the huge nose as he twitched and withered, Bro was the only one he felt he could be "uncool" around, he was the only one he would behave like a down right slut for.  
>And he did, holding nothing back as he openly enjoyed his predicament, and blew the plush as if it were Bro himself in his mouth, his hands balled up into the sheets.<br>"Dave..."  
>The said boy blinked in question pulling away from the smuppet to lick his lips.<br>"touch your self for me, keep sucking and touch yourself."  
>Dave closed his eyes, taking the smuppet inside his mouth again and reached down to stroke himself in time with Bro's rough blows,<br>Dave was shaking, making explcite sounds around the blockage and Bro was unbelievably turned on at how hot the image was,  
>"Fuck...Dave...I want you to Cum for me."<br>Dave arched his back, his eyes squeezing shut as he came on que, pulling Bro over the edge aswell.  
>Bro removed the smuppet from dave's lips but left the other inside him as he shifted them to lay behind dave, his own sex still buried inside the smaller Strider, Dave was to tired to argue so he allowed the freaky shit for the moment... <p>


End file.
